Amethyst
Amethyst (specifically Amethyst Facet-5 Cut-8XM) is a member of the Crystal Gems. She is the last known Gem manufactured on Earth as a part of the Gem Homeworld's Kindergarten project, and one of the last surviving Gems on Earth. After being found by Rose Quartz and the other Crystal Gems, Amethyst helped her friends protect the Earth over the next four millennia, and often aids in the shenanigans of Steven Universe, Rose Quartz's son. Personality Amethyst is fun-loving and carefree. Loud and full of laughter, she is easily amused and very impulsive. She is bad-mannered, untidy, and a bit lazy; much to Pearl's detriment, but still means well. Her unwillingness to let others throw out the junk in her room marks her as somewhat of a hoarder. These tendencies surface in "Maximum Capacity", where she is unwilling to let Greg throw anything away in his storage unit. Amethyst tends to indulge Steven more than the other Gems and partakes in human activities with him, generally being carefree to a fault while showing concern for his well-being in times of more severe danger. Although she does not have to, Amethyst enjoys eating and sleeping and is frequently seen doing so. Amethyst loves a good fight, something that manifests itself in her wrestling persona, the "Purple Puma", where she willingly masquerades as a hated wrestler purely for the fun of it and to relieve stress from Pearl and Garnet's constant orders. She often loves watching fights as well and will loudly vocalize and cheer when she sees a conflict in progress, egging the competitors on, including the feuds between Pearl and Greg and between Pearl, and Peridot. She watched the feud between Steven and Garnet eagerly while eating popcorn. Appearance Amethyst is shorter than most of the characters, rivaling Steven's height (she is about half the height of a "standard" Quartz Gem soldier such as Jasper and Rose, due to remaining in the ground for an extra 500 years), with a somewhat stout build. Amethyst's skin is a bright lilac, and she has thick, messy pale lavender hair that goes down to her ankles, with a large bang that obscures her left eye. She has plump lips, a small, upturned nose, and dark indigo eyes. Her gemstone is located on her chest, and the bottom half of it is usually covered by her shirt. Debut Amethyst wore a mauve, oversized, off-shoulder tank top (as confirmed in Guide to the Crystal Gems) with a black bra underneath. She wore black leggings with star-shaped cutouts on the knees, with a tear above the left star, and small pointed white boots. Previous The colors of Amethyst's tank top and leggings are reversed. Her tank top is now black and her leggings are mauve. Instead of cut-outs on the knees of her leggings, she now has two black stars. On the lower part of her tank top, there are now two small slits on either side. She fixes her right shoulder strap, keeping it on her shoulder rather than off (a feature Pearl was happy to see changed). Her boots are still white. Current Amethyst's color palette remains the same but has been swapped once more: her tank top is now off-white with a jagged hem, and she now has black leggings (similar to her debut) with dark mauve stars on them. Her ankle boots are now the same dark mauve hue. Her left eye is slightly squinted after she reforms, due to the way she was poofed, though the squint seems to go away. Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Steven Universe Characters Category:Crystal Gems Category:Gems Category:Heroes